


Baa, Baa, Black Sheep

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a little trouble remembering Mother Goose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baa, Baa, Black Sheep

She’s in the kitchen trying to figure out what in the world a scallion is when she hears an angelic little voice floating in from the living room and smiles, craning her ear to listen.   
  
“ _Baa, baa, black sheep,  
Have you any wool?   
Yes sir, yes sir,   
Uh…damn it!_”   
  
Her eyes widen and she leaves the pot of boiling water and the cookbook to go to the living room where Beth is playing building blocks on the rug. She smiles, turning her blond head up at her mother. “Mommy, look at the big tower!” She points, the same mischievous twinkle as her father in her eyes.   
  
She smiles, nodding, but turns back to her, “Where did you learn that song?” She prays for the words Uncle Finn to come floating out of her mouth.   
  
“Daddy was trying to do Mother Goose,” She giggles, putting an arch-shaped block on the top of the stack. “He’s funny.”   
  
“Uh-huh,” Quinn mutters, sitting down next to her. “Maybe I should sing it with you the right way though, okay?” Or the parents of the children at daycare might have a few choice words for her.   
  
“Okay,” Beth nods, continuing to build. “ _Baa, baa, black sheep,_ ” She begins in her little voice.   
  
Quinn sighs and joins in:   
  
“ _Have you any wool?  
Yes sir, yes sir,   
Three bags full,   
One for the master,   
One for the dame,   
One for the little boy,   
Who lives down the lane._”   
  
She pats her daughter on the head and stands to return to the kitchen, she’s just through the archway when she hears a scream, “DAMN IT! My tower falleded down, Mommy!”   
  
\- - -   
  
Puck gets home from Sheets and Things at 10 o’clock to find Quinn sitting in his mother’s recliner in the corner reading a book on children with behavioral issues. He cringes, and tries to slink upstairs without her noticing him. He’s learned that when she gets the book out, he’s usually at fault.   
  
“Hello Noah,” She greets him icily. If she’s first-naming him it means he’s done something really bad. Like the time Sarah found his old stash of pot taped to the back of the toilet.   
  
“Um, hey MILF, ‘sup?” He smiles hopefully, bending to kiss her. She turns her cheek to him and he can feel his heart start beating faster.   
  
“ _Baa, baa, black sheep-_ ” She begins, one eyebrow up. “ _Have you any wool?_ ”   
  
“Shit,” He mumbles under his breath.   
  
“That is exactly the problem!” She yells, putting the book down. “You know she’s already got a reputation for being a potty mouth at school, she doesn’t need anymore of your help.”   
  
“I’m sorry, okay? We can’t all swear once a year like your holiness, Quinn,” He sinks back on the couch. “I do the best I can but sometimes I slip, okay? I work six days a week and I’m always tired…” He trails off, staring at her. Shit. Damn it. Fucking hell. He isn’t supposed to say that.   
  
“You’re always tired? _You’re_ tired?” And here they go again. “I go to school 3 days a week, work full-time, and still manage to be home in time to pick her up and make dinner everyday, but if _you’re tired-_ ”   
  
“You know I don’t mean it like that,” He whispers, burying his head in his hands. “You know.” She doesn’t say anything, but he hears her sigh as she leans back in the chair. This is her way of telling him she’s ready to accept his apology, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Me too,” He didn’t expect that. “I know you try too, I do. I just…”   
  
“Get exhausted,” He picks his head up and she smiles at him. “I love you.”   
  
“I know,” She lets him kiss her now.


End file.
